Scattered Memories
by Maddie-chan5
Summary: Syaoran's living the life with his first love, Tomoyo, in his huge mansion on an island of Japan. But, lately he's been having these dreams.. and something inside is telling him, someone else is waiting for him. S
1. Intro

Scattered Memories

Maddie-chan5 here! This is my first story and I hope you fall in love with it just like I did. I got the idea just from seeing that line from Kingdom hearts you know the one, "A scattered dream is like a far off memory" So I just saw those lines, from the first and second and the idea came to me for a great Card Captor Sakura story. Just so you know I don't know or understand anything about Kingdom Hearts so if I'm stealing their story I honestly don't know. So enjoy, and leave me some reviews signed or not! And this is short because it's only the intro so don't be mad!

(I am A Sakura & Syaoran lover, so worry ye not!)

"..." Taking

'...' Thinking

(...) My add ins

-...- Location

- Dream-

_ The air smelt of freshly bloomed flowers and the sun shown so bright it blinded the eyes for a moment. When vision was back, a house came into view painted white and at the top was a window._

-end-

"Ahk!" Syaoran yelped. He woke up with a start, his body moistened by sweat. He was breathing hard and his muscles were tense.

"Syaoran? Is there something the matter, I heard you from my room." Tomoyo asked with a concerned expression as her bare feet tapping the ground. She was dressed in a light purple lace nightgown that reached her knees and her hair was waved and down.

"Eh? Oh.. nothing Tomoyo. Just a dream, a silly dream." Syaoran replied rubbing his head and waving his other arm in defense.

"Syaoran, this is the twentieth time or more you've been waking up like this. What are these dreams about?" Tomoyo quizzed as she sat next to him on his bed, a hand on his shoulder.

"I don't know, Tomoyo." Syaoran answered slowly, "Don't worry about me Tommy, why don't you go back to your room and sleep."

"Okay, but if you need someone you know where to find me." Tomoyo smiled then gave Syaoran a light kiss on the cheek, and then left the room shutting the door behind her.

Syaoran still sat up in his bed, he put a hand to his cheek where Tomoyo had kissed him. She was his first love, but for some reason her kiss seemed cold and not warm or welcoming though that was the kind of person she was. Syaoran passed his hand over his cheek again and he suddenly felt a bolt within him.

_ ".. never forget me, you're my first love.."_

"What?" Syaoran murmured whose voice was that? Why was it so familiar and yet it was not. Syaoran shook his head and chuckled, "It's probably something Tomoyo said a while ago, I just don't remember." Inside something told Syaoran that it wasn't Tomoyo, it was someone else. The only question was who, tomorrow he would have to ask Tomoyo about how he got to this island.

-dream-

_ The air smelt of freshly bloomed flowers and the sun shown so bright it blinded the eyes for a moment. When vision was back, a house came into view painted white and at the top was a window. In the window a hair from a person moved out of view it was long, a brown color, and most likely from a girl. The air filled with a sugary sweet voice, and his mouth moved._

_"Sa.."_

-end intro-

That's it. Only an intro, the chapters will get longer I promise! So leave me a nice review and check out my story again, BYE!


	2. Questions

Scattered Memories 

Chp1: Questions.

Maddie-Chan5 here again! I hope you all liked the intro, now I am most determined for these chapters to be longer. You know? I mean, as we go on HELL YEAH they'll get longer because I personally hate it when the chapters are short. Anywho, Sakura will be introduced in either this chapter, or next I haven't quite decided yet... and I know it's kindof like wtf? why is Tomoyo all with Syaoran? Well that's because She's easier to use then Meling and it's unexpected. But it'll make more sense as things go on.. sortof. Hope you enjoy!

"..." Taking

'...' Thinking

(...) My add ins

-...- Location

- Syaoran's mansion-

Syaoran woke up past eleven, and he shook out his head. He kept waking up and having those dreams. There were so many questions he wanted to ask about it, where he was, and more importantly whose name was he starting to say right before the dream ended. He shrugged then decided he should go downstairs, maybe to the gardens to get some fresh air. With a yawn and a quick stretch, he went down the stairs and after a few moments arrived down stairs.

"Syaoran! About time you're up, join me for brunch?" Tomoyo smiled as she gestured toward a chair next to her.

"Morning Tomoyo" Syaoran said as he sat down

"Did you sleep any better? Or did your dreams keep coming back?" Tomoyo questioned as she put a lump of sugar in her tea and stirred it.

"They came back but, I'm fine. Don't worry about me Tommy." Syaoran replied then took Tomoyo's hand.

"I just want you to be okay Syao, I'm really worried about you." Tomoyo stated with a worried expression, "I've always been ever since the day I first met you."

"When was that?" Syaoran asked as he lifted a brow

"Aha, I guess you wouldn't remember would you? Let's see you were half-asleep in a wheel chair at the hospital with your old butler pushing you. I suppose I talked to him first." Tomoyo recalled with a smile

"A wheel chair? Why was that?" Syaoran quizzed

"You don't remember? Frankly, I wasn't really told why but you were. Your old butler, Wei, was the one who invited me to visit you at your home. He said something like it'd do you good. I don't know what that was supposed to mean, but I'm glad I came to visit you." Tomoyo answered giving him a quick peck on the cheek

"But, Tommy what was wrong with me? Why was I at a hospital in the first place." Syaoran repeated with a puzzled expression

"Got me." Tomoyo shrugged, "Why don't you just hunt him down or something and find out. Or, call your parents or something."

"My parents.. they're in China. Maybe I will track down Wei." Syaoran nodded as he got up.

"Where are you going? You didn't touch any of the food." Tomoyo frowned

"I told you, I'm going to track down Wei." Syaoran replied slightly annoyed

"Now? You need breakfast, or rather brunch, Syaoran it's the most important meal of the day." Tomoyo reminded in a motherly tone.

"No. Tommy, I need to concentrate on this. Maybe I'll figure out my something about my dreams." Syaoran responded in a louder tone, "I'll see you later. I'll be in the computer room should you need me."

"Okay, jus…" Tomoyo started then paused as she watched Syaoran leave in the middle of her sentence, "…t don't be surprised about what you find out about yourself." Tomoyo shrugged and sighed out loud, obviously she let out too much information. Syaoran wasn't supposed to find out anything, that was the whole agreement. But, she was truly worried about the dreams Syaoran has been having lately maybe him finding out would be the best thing. Tomoyo leaned all the way back in her chair as she pondered her thoughts, then stood up suddenly and walked swiftly to the computer room where Syaoran said he would be.

"Eh? What is it Tommy?" Syaoran quizzed as he turned on the computer

"I'm just going out honey, I'll be back later alright?" Tomoyo informed as she grabbed her purse from the counter in the other room, then returned to the computer room shuffling things around in her purse for her keys.

"Where to?" Syaoran grilled, though not realizing it. He was busy clicking away at the computer.

"Just around town, maybe a little shopping." Tomoyo lied calmly as she finally found her keys and jiggled them in her hand, "Need anything?"

"Maybe some socks, I keep losing the pairs." Syaoran sighed as he scratched his head then continued typing in the computer.

"Alright, I'll see you later then." Tomoyo said kissing Syaoran's head and then leaving out the door, 'He's got to be home. He has to be.'

Syaoran clicked away at the computer until finally a search engine popped into view. He clicked in a name and hit enter, "Now tell me where Wei Ichiro is today." Syaoran leaned back in his chair and remembered the day Wei quit, sort of anyway. After nearly twenty years of faithful service, he decided to quit, from what Syaoran recalled it seemed out of the blue.

- Elsewhere, somewhere-

She stood in a white halter dress sitting on her windowpane as her sheer curtains flew out the window, watching the clouds float by. Her eyes searched around she saw her neighbor Mr. Takeda, she giggled as she noticed him nervously take a quick peek at her mother. In her mind, they would make a perfect couple except… her mother gave up on love.

Her father was her mother's first love, they married and had her and her brother. Everything was going perfect when her father left just to visit his family, who didn't approve of her father's relationship with her mother. A week later her mother said something was wrong with her husband, she always had a sort of 6th sense. A moment later she didn't feel him, her eyes went dull and she announced he was dead. After a long phone call with his mother, her mother announced she was right their father Fujitaka Takahashi was dead. So they kept their mother's last name, Kinomoto, and didn't go to the funeral, her mother refused.

"Sakura, come down here!" A male voice called in slight annoyance.

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming Touya!" Sakura retorted as she got up, 'Maybe I just want to wait here until _he_ returns, instead.'

- With Tomoyo-

Tomoyo drove up to an average sized house, in her silver Mercedes Benz. She stepped out and put her black coach sunglasses that complimented her simple white tank top and flared blue jeans. She walked, or rather strutted, to the front door where she knocked impatiently. After a minute or so the door opened to reveal a frail woman with white snow-white hair who smiled at the sight of her.

"I need to see Uncle Wei, now." Tomoyo urged

-eeennnnndddd-

Did you like that? DO YOU LOVE THE SUSPENSE! Yeah I suck basically, and I'll milk the suspense for ALL it's worth. But, that makes the story better! Anyway… reviews are greatly appreciated. THANKS!


	3. Wei Ichiro

Scattered Memories 

Chp2: Wei Ichiro

Maddie-chan5 here! Did you like that? Not gonna lie, I'm writing my ass off for you guys. SO YOU BETTER APPRECIATE IT. Grr.. anyways, this might not be a very long story definitely over 5 chapters, hopefully over 10. I just have this feeling. But, you'll stick with me! So thanks! On to the good stuff.

"..." Taking

'...' Thinking

(...) My add ins

-...- Location

-The Ichiro Residence-

"Tomoyo, honey please. He's in his office right now, what do you need him for?" The woman with the snow-white hair asked

"Auntie Kanna, it's very important. About that business deal, that bought you this house!" Tomoyo said in a low and icy tone.

"Oh, I see then. Let's give him a few minutes, though. Into the parlor with you, I'll put on a spot of tea." Kanna sighed as she led Tomoyo into the parlor, which was right across to the office. When Kanna left, Tomoyo leaned on her elbow and strained to see through the crack in the door to Wei, who was busy clicking away at his computer. Tomoyo sat back up at the sound of foot steps coming toward the parlor; "Here you go dear, careful it's a tad hot."

"Auntie, how long do you think we should wait for Uncle?" Tomoyo pondered then took a long sip of her tea.

"Give him a few more minutes, dear, he's been very busy lately." Kanna replied politely, then sat down across from Tomoyo. She picked up her cup of tea, but nearly dropped it at the sound of the phone ringing, "Oh, never mind that your Uncle will get it, since it's usually for him any way."

"Oh, well alright then." Tomoyo nodded then took another sip of her tea.

"I'm sorry, who did you say this was?" Wei asked loudly as he got up and walked around his office.

"So how have things been other wise dear?" Kanna quizzed trying to make friendly conversation.

"Oh well..." Tomoyo started then paused as she heard Wei

"Li? OH! Young Master Syaoran Li!" Wei exclaimed making Tomoyo's head turn

"No!" Tomoyo murmured as she dropped her tea on the floor and ran to the office. She grabbed the phone out of his hand.

"What? Tom…" Wei began but stopped at the sound of Tomoyo slamming the phone down.

"You cannot talk to Syaoran, Uncle. He's trying to figure things out!" Tomoyo informed as she turned to face him

"Tommy, he should not be trying to figure anything out," Wei reminded, "because it is your job to be sure he doesn't."

"Uncle, my job hasn't gotten any easier since you decided to 'retire'! Honestly, you cannot expect me to handle everything!" Tomoyo huffed as she folded her arms in front of her chest

"Tommy, I can't keep watching over him forever. If I did stay, don't think he'd wonder why I serve him so long? We cannot have him asking any questions!" Wei countered as he sat down in his desk chair

"But, the problem regardless who is there he is asking questions!" Tomoyo growled as she sat in a chair by the window.

"When did this start?" Wei demanded

"Recently, he's been having dreams and he keeps waking up yelping and sweaty." Tomoyo replied with tired eyes

"What sort of dreams?" Wei quizzed, obviously curious.

"See, you really shouldn't have quit. Obviously, you care for him like a grandson! Anyways, he just says it's nothing and shakes it off. We're growing apart, my job is going to be taken away from me!" Tomoyo continued

"They should have foreseen this, his elders. It was there plan to get you involved so he'd forget, you know whom. But, it is his house he can do whatever he wants to. We just have to discuss this with his clan and get some sort of plan up." Wei shrugged, "Just make sure not to get dumped that's all you have to do right now. I'll call the clan tonight."

"You act as if we're actually going out. It's just a job Uncle!" Tomoyo laughed as she leaned back in her chair.

"You obviously must care for him on some level, you wake up every time he has these dreams." Wei pointed out with a slight smirk.

"Stop it Uncle, he…" Tomoyo began but paused at the sound of the phone ringing, "Don't pick it up, don't you dare."

"I know, I cannot talk to him. If I do, it could be disaster I can't just keep showing back up in his life, so Tomoyo you must take care of him. My chapter in his life has ended so this is all up to you. No more revealing anything, Tomoyo this is your fault so you must make sure nothing else happens. So get out of my house and don't come back until he forgets anything that could make the clan mad at our family." Wei lectured as he got up and went to the front door.

"Fine, you'll see everything will end up perfect." Tomoyo promised as she went to her car.

-With Syaoran-

"Yeah Eriol, I don't know why he won't pick up." Syaoran said as he spoke into his phone.

"Hmm, ever think he doesn't really like you?" Eriol guessed

"Eriol, you are one horrible best friend." Syaoran laughed. He would usually deny it but Eriol was actually his cousin. Eriol Hirragizawa was just about the only person Syaoran felt comfortable around. Eriol actually knows everything that Syaoran has forgotten but, is forced by the clan not to tell Syaoran. In his own slight rebellion he drops hints in hopes that Syaoran will remember something.

"Well, try tracking him down if you get him cornered I'm sure you'd get some answers." Eriol suggested, "Any idea of the places he goes to."

"Yeah actually, I do. Nice job Eriol, you're not completely worthless." Syaoran laughed

"Ah, I'm so happy. Did you realize spring is only a few weeks away? I cannot wait for the _cherry blossom_ trees bloom. What do they call them there in Japan?" Eriol said smirking at his end of the phone

"Eh, um… no idea." Syaoran replied in a defeated tone, he honestly had no idea what they were called

"Oh yeah, they're called Sa…" Eriol started

"Syaoran! Who are you talking to!" Tomoyo demanded as she grabbed the phone from Syaoran and hung it up.

"Eriol… Hirragizawa… He's my cousin, I'll have to introduce you sometime." Syaoran answered with a brow lifted, "Are you okay Tommy? Something wrong?"

"No, I'm fine. I think I'll make some dinner." Tomoyo stated hastily as she practically ran out of the room

"Um, right. Tommy I'm going to go out and pick up some socks since you forgot." Syaoran lied as he got up and went into the kitchen.

"Oh sorry I forgot. Dinner will be waiting for you by the time you get back!" Tomoyo apologized as she opened the fridge.

-Somewhere-

The sky was pink and cloudless, and the air smelt of flowers as it always does. She sat in the garden, letting her hair sway in the wind. She was facing the entry path, in hopes _he_ would come back and sweep her off her feet. She had been waiting for him for near 2 years, she looked down at her hands and let her tears fall on them. She'd wait for him, no matter how long it would take.

-with Syaoran-

Syaoran drove to the library, and looked around the quiet hall. He walked swiftly looking through each isle. Then he went up the stairs and toward the desks lined up against the windows. He looked through the isles of books there, and then saw something sitting in the corner of the library. Syaoran strode toward it, and exhaled at the sight.

"Wei Ichiro, we need to talk. Right now." Syaoran murmured just loud enough for Wei to hear.

-end-

Uggh, do you love it? Review, and I'm going to nap.


	4. Confrontation

Scattered Memories 

Chp3: Confrontation

OOOOH SNNNAAPPPPP! I was racking my head last night, and I have no idea how I should end this. But, you don't need to worry about that you just read on and enjoy okay? And I won't end it for some time still. I guess you have to love this story I think its kawaii! Whatever review.

"..." Taking

'...' Thinking

(...) My add ins

-...- Location

-Library-

"Eh- Master Syaoran!" Wei exclaimed, then went quiet.

"Like I said, Wei we have to talk." Syaoran repeated in a quiet tone, since he was in a library

Wei looked around, checking if anyone was near them. He let out a small and brief sigh, then turned to face Syaoran.

"Master Li, we cannot talk here. There is to great a chance that the walls and books have eyes." Wei whispered shifting his eyes around the library still.

"What are you talking about Wei!" Syaoran asked confused.

"Trust me Master Li, should I tell you anything here it is most likely it will be found out and both of us will be in trouble." Wei replied as he stood up, holding his note book and went over to peer out the window.

"Wei, you're not making sense!" Syaoran exclaimed, though not louder than a whisper.

"Basically, Master Li… if we talk here we will be over heard and that will be bad for the both of us." Wei stated as he turned his head to see him.

"Well, Wei I still want to know what in the hell is going on!" Syaoran demanded

"Master Li, we shall talk but I cannot do that in a public place" Wei repeated as he quickly scribbled something down on his notepad and quickly ripped off the page and stuffed it into Syaoran's hand, "Meet me there tomorrow and then we'll talk there."

"But, Wei…" Syaoran started only to see Wei put up his hand.

"Trust me Master Li, and before I leave can I just warn you.. do not trust the one you hold close. She is not what she seems. And also, follow your dreams" Wei warned then left quickly.

Syaoran just stood there utterly confused. Why was Wei acting like a lunatic? Something had to be wrong.. Wei would never act like a fool if he didn't have to; he had always been a sensible person.

-Somewhere-

There she sat, on an old wooden bench in the garden with a lovely view of their flower garden. In her hands she held tight a small branch of unbloomed pink flowers she had found laying on the ground. _'They're definitely your flowers, everytime I see them I think of you' _ She embraced the flowers tighter as she recalled her memories of a happier time.

"Honey a word with you?" Asked a worried voice in a motherly tone. The voice belonged to a woman with long black hair that was curly-wavy, she had warm emerald eyes, and a lovely green flowered dress on.

"Of course Mama!" Replied the young girl with her flowing auburn hair and bright emerald eyes. She wore a white halter dress and her long hair was loosely braided.

"Sakura.. I am worried for you." Nadeshiko stated with a concerned looked as she took the branch from the young girl's lap, and held it up in her delicate hand.

"Why would you be worried Mama?" Sakura replied with a confused look, though she only stared at the branch in her mother's hands.

"Sakura how long has it been now… three years? You've been waiting for that boy since you were 15 years old, Sakura you are turning 18 soon. I don't want to just watch you wait here for someone who, if he was coming back, should have come back by now." Nadeshiko began as she tossed the branch in front of her, "I don't want to watch you waste your life like this… like I did."

"Mama, you never wasted your life, you found the one you love and he died so you made a choice not to find someone else. Mama, please don't tell me to move on when you did not yourself. I've made my own choice, I choose to wait for him. You were 21 when Papa left you I was 15, yes there's an age difference but still. I'm going to stand by my choice, like you did yours." Sakura answered with her eyes staring at the branch.

"Sakura, I had two young children and I wasn't exactly young-" Nadeshiko began

"Mom, you were 21 most people that age were still partying life up. I get you fell in love with dad when you were 14 and you got married at 17, don't criticize my choices, because I could very well criticize yours." Sakura retorted with an angered look that seemed to not suit her face. She exhaled and went over to pick up the branch of cherry blossoms her mother had thrown.

-In the car-

"Oh Syaoran I'm so happy you're coming to this museum show with me! I'm so excited!" Tomoyo squealed from the other side of the limo, drinking a diet soda.

"I promised I would, I did buy the tickets." Syaoran replied as he stared out the window in thought. After a few moments, the limo fell to an awkward silence. Tomoyo sat drinking her diet soda as Syaoran just stared out the window thinking.

"Syaoran… what are you looking at?" Tomoyo quizzed as she slid over to a seat near Syaoran.

"Oh, just those uhm.." Syaoran paused thinking of a lie when a blooming tree came into view, "…Those blooming pink trees."

"Oh yeah, those trees are known for being beautiful." Tomoyo sighed as she looked at one herself.

"What are they called anyway?" Syaoran asked as he stared at one. As he stared at one, a voice came into his head, he didn't know whose it was.. and that bothered him.

"…_Never forget me, you're my first love.."_

"Cherry blossoms trees, here in Japan they're known as Sa-" Tomoyo started then her phone beeped, "Oh gosh, it's my annoying cousin Natsuka. I'll be a while but uh, I'll get back to you."

Syaoran let out a sigh then leaned back in his seat. His eyes never left the Cherry blossom trees, since most of the roads were lined with them. He ended up ignoring Tomoyo talking on the phone with her cousin and found he was being lulled into a nice sleep that he welcomed happily.

-dream-

The air smelt of freshly bloomed flowers and the sun shown so bright it blinded the eyes for a moment. When vision was back, a house came into view painted white and at the top was a window. In the window a hair from a person moved out of view it was long, a brown color, and most likely from a girl. The air filled with a sugary sweet voice, and his mouth moved.

"Sa.." But he stopped and followed a male voice he heard. From behind a corner he listened.

"..And Mama, she told me that for once she didn't have to try to be happy, because when she is with him it just happens. Mom, I think she might… love him"

His heart literally skipped a beat and his eyes turned to those beautiful pink flowers..

-end dream-

"Syaoran? You've been asleep for nearly an hour." Tomoyo stated as she shook Syaoran, trying to wake him up.

"Oh yeah.. So.." Syaoran muttered as he sat upright.

"Ah, I'm sorry she's calling AGAIN." Tomoyo cried as she picked up the phone.

Syaoran let out a sigh as his gaze fell back to the scenery. The flowers bothered him for some reason. They were pretty, he couldn't deny that, but his dreams had them in it and he sees them everywhere. Yet for some reason, no one tells him the tree's name, they always seem to avoid it somehow.

Then Syaoran's thoughts drifted to Wei. What was with him lately? He was acting odd.. perhaps he was right. Maybe he should listen to Wei… he always did know best. But, trusting Wei basically meant to not trust Tomoyo, his first love. He glanced up at Tomoyo who was blabbing on the phone to her cousin and staring at her fingernails. Syaoran had been pretty sure he loved that woman, but now that he thought about it she was acting strange. She always seemed a little… eccentric but that's what he liked about her.

-end-

Ahh, it felt good finishing that. I will not lie. So yes, go review and shtuff for me because that'd make this writer's day. And once this story is completed (hopefully in around 5-7 chapters) be sure to read my other ones!

Ja ne!


	5. What's in a name?

Scattered Memories

Chp:4 What's in a name?

So. I've been so busy lately. But in my spare time I've been writing for you lucky readers. SO I expect at least 5 reviews. Any less and I swear I won't update even if I have the next chapter ready. I'm sorry.. I'm being a jerk now.. how about at least 3. Yeah something like that.. so yes read and review! I do need some input!

"..." Taking

'...' Thinking

(...) My add ins

-...- Location

(BTW: according to my one site Tomoyo is translated into worldly wisdom though, I could have sworn it was some sort of flower..)

-It's been a few days.. Syaoran's place-

-dream-

_The air smelt of freshly bloomed flowers and the sun shown so bright it blinded the eyes for a moment. When vision was back, a house came into view painted white and at the top was a window. In the window a hair from a person moved out of view it was long, a brown color, and most likely from a girl. The air filled with a sugary sweet voice, and his mouth moved._

_"Sa.." But he stopped and followed a male voice he heard. From behind a corner he listened._

_"..And Mama, she told me that for once she didn't have to try to be happy, because when she is with him it just happens. Mom, I think she might… love him"_

_His heart literally skipped a beat and his eyes turned to those beautiful pink flowers and one flew toward him. Catching the flower in his hand he inhaled the intoxicating scent as he thoughts drifted…_

-end dream-

"Syaoran! You really have to stop falling asleep like that! It's very rude." Tomoyo remarked as she sat back in her chair and looked out into the garden.

"I'm sorry Tomoyo.. you know that lately I've been-" Syaoran began to apologize.

"Distracted? Rude? Ignorant? Need I go on?" Tomoyo completed for him as she looked at him.

"I'm sorry Tomoyo." Syaoran apologized again as he wiped his forehead and stared at a pink blooming tree in the distance.

"Yes, yes. Syaoran, I'm going on this little vacation.. for my… book club. We're meeting some author." Tomoyo stated as she shifted her eyes away from Syaoran.

"Oh? Well, how long?" Syaoran asked as he turned expecting to meet her gaze.

"Umm, I believe no more than a week. I think I'll go pack." Tomoyo supposed as her eyes shifted to the left. After a moment, she stood up and went to the doorway.

"Tomoyo, are you sure you feel okay?" Syaoran quizzed, as he looked at Tomoyo, truly curious about her.

"Yes I am. I'll see you around later." Tomoyo answered with a hint of annoyance.

Syaoran pondered Tomoyo for a moment. Surely something was up with her, she was usually such a kind and calm person, very loving. But, recently she had seemed cold, colder than he could ever try to be.. and he was first class at being a cold asshole. Tomoyo was the first person to ever melt away that cold exterior, or at least.. that's what he thinks, and brought the true Syaoran out. It bothered Syaoran in a way that Tomoyo was acted in such a way.

Syaoran let out a sigh, now that he thought about it… Tomoyo was always a mystery to him. She came off as kind and caring person, who would try anything to make anyone smile. But, she always seemed to be too kind.. almost as if she had something she needed to hide. He shook his head, no one would be so nice just to hide something… but like he would really know anything about that type of stuff.

-Elsewhere-

She sat on her heels, in the squatted position holding onto the branch of pink blooming flowers. The wind blew hard, her head of auburn brown hair danced wildly in the room and her white dress waved slightly. Her emerald eyes were starting to fill with tears, but she didn't raise a palm to her eyes… she let the tears flow down freely.

"Sakura, I'm sorry. Have I really been so blind?" Nadeshiko asked as she knelt next to Sakura. She put her hand over the hand Sakura clutched the branch with.

"You really have. Did you know, that Mr. Takeda actually has had a sort of crush on you since he moved in." Sakura gossiped as her eyes dried slightly, no more tears streaming down it.

"Mr. Takeda? Sakura, now you are just teasing me. Do you really expect me a nearly forty-year-old woman to find a boyfriend! Honestly Sakura." Nadeshiko said wide-eyed.

"Nearly forty mom, your not forty yet. And I like Mr. Takeda… something about him seems familiar, besides you guys would makes a good couple." Sakura teased as she stood up slowly.

"I've honestly never taken the time to get to know that man, I've barely ever looked him in the face. Moreover, I don't even know his first name." Nadeshiko laughed slightly as she stood up to face Sakura.

"His name is Fujikura Takeda." Sakura stated in a matter-of-fact voice, "Can we invite him over for tea? So he can meet you, and you guys can at least like… meet?"

"Sakura, honestly.." Nadeshiko shrugged as she went toward the door.

"Is that a yes?" Sakura questioned raising a brow

"It will be, if you promise to look around for someone yourself. You have to at least try to move on." Nadeshiko compromised with a sly grin.

"Mom.." Sakura began but stopped herself. She then began to think, if anyone deserved happiness it was her mother. But, Sakura truly did love Syaoran.. she brought out the best in him and he did the same to her. Her heart was torn, give up love for the mother who loves you or risk your beloved mother never finding love again. ".. No promises, but I will try to find someone.."

"Alright! Now to find you something to wear besides that white.." Nadeshiko exclaimed.

"No! I wear nothing but white, you said nothing about white in the deal." Sakura glared as she looked down at her dress, _'It was the color I was wearing when he left..'_

"Hoy, Now on to dinner!" Nadeshiko smiled as she threw an arm around Sakura's shoulder and the went into the house.

_'Fujitaka Takahasi.. Fujikura Takeda. Weird, they have the same initials.'_ Sakura thought but, brushed it off at the mention of food.

-With Syaoran-

"Ahh, all done packing Syaoran!" Tomoyo announced as she sat across from him at a different garden table.

"You must feel accomplished." Syaoran smiled as he tried to make conversation.

"I do!" Tomoyo cheered as she took hold of a newspaper. After a few moments of awkward silence she decided to break it, "Syaoran what's your favorite color?"

"Greens." Syaoran replied with ease, "That's why for Christmas last year I got you that gr—"

"You mean that emerald necklace? That was awfully lovely." Tomoyo said in a somewhat happy tone. Syaoran's thoughts then drifted to the world _emerald_, why did it sound so.. familiar?

_"What do you love about me most?"_

_"Besides the obvious, those beautiful **emerald** eyes."_

Syaoran shook his head, trying to banish the confusing thoughts. He turned his head toward the gardens, looking at the trees.. those familiar pink branches of blooming flowers.

"Tomoyo, what are those pink flowering trees called here again?" Syaoran asked as he stared at the trees.

"Those? Oh there one of my favorites, Cherry Blossom trees. Sakura, is what they're called." Tomoyo said as she looked down at the newspaper.

_"Sakura…?"_ Syaoran repeated. Then his head went swirling, his thoughts were in a storm. All his ideas and memories were bustling in the hurricane of his head. In the eye of the storm, he saw something. It wasn't clear and it was far off, but he still saw something—someone. A face with light brown hair and emerald eyes.

-END-

Frickin, sweet. End story, til next chapter.


	6. Bad or Good Timing?

Scattered Memories 

Chp5: Bad or Good timing?

I'm soooo happy! You guys who have been reading and reviewing and all that jazz have been making my life, especially when stupid people bring me down. So I most definitely, appreciate that you guys lurve my work. I decided this couldn't be more than ten chapters, unless you want me to bore you with nothing-ness. But, when this does end it'll be fricken sweet okay? YEAH, now on to the story!

"..." Taking

'...' Thinking

(...) My add ins

-...- Location

-With Syaoran 3 days later-

"Syaoran? Are you okay? You've been like.. spacing out all week." Tomoyo asked in a weirded out voice.

"Ughh, yes I'm fine. Just a whirl of a headache all the time lately." Syaoran replied in a shaky voice as he picked up a glass of water and gulped it down.

"A whirl?" Tomoyo repeated in a questionable voice as she looked up from her newspaper and stared at Syaoran.

"Well, it felt like a brick dropped on my head, and all these random things came to mind.." Syaoran replied carefully, recalling Wei's warning words.

"Like what kind of random things?" Tomoyo pressed as she leaned into the table, her amethyst eyes scouring him.

"Well, aren't you the curious one?" Syaoran chuckled as he sat back in his chair, rubbing the temples of his head.

"Can you blame me? Lately you've been.. well you know." Tomoyo shrugged as she too leaned back in her chair. Her gaze still not straying away from Syaoran.

"Nothing for you to need to worry about Tomoyo." Syaoran assured with a somewhat empty smile.

"But, Syaoran I am worried. You should talk to me more, especially if you want _us_ to work." Tomoyo stated in a somewhat loud voice, her eyes now glazed with annoyance, "We used to talk to much…"

"Tomoyo, there are some things I don't want you to worry about, for your own sake. I don't want you worrying about me." Syaoran retorted his voice now annoyed and cold at her persistence.

"I'm your girlfriend, all I do is worry about you. Even more now, because you don't even talk to me anymore." Tomoyo said with now fiery eyes.

"Tomoyo, if I do so recall correctly, when I did tell you what was going on in my life or dreams, you never cared. Why so much interest now?" Syaoran mused with a slight smirk, his own eyes lit with coldness.

Tomoyo stared at Syaoran in awe, never had he spoken to her so... coldly. She had seen him talk to others like that, people he didn't like or just didn't know. All the time, the over two years, they had been together.. through what little fights they had, he had never ever acted remotely cold to her. In that moment, when his eyes filled with that unfamiliar hate, she realized… that her meeting with the Li Elders, or should we say 'book club', was far more necessary than she had thought.

"UGH!" Tomoyo grunted as she got up and went to the garden door. She looked back at Syaoran and huffed, "I'll be leaving for my book club trip now, as if you really care."

Syaoran watched Tomoyo leave, and shrugged. He felt like he had been storing all that anger and coldness, and it felt good to finally let it all out. But, he knew it was probably a mean thing to do.. so he debated for a moment as to what he should do about it. He could either wait for Tomoyo to get back or surprise her at the airport. Syaoran smirked at his own romantic ideas, and at that moment got up and went to go look for his car keys. He was going to have to stop at a flower shop, hopefully they would have chocolates too. Syaoran clicked the keys in his hand as he went through his giant mansion to the garage. He went to a black Bentley and put his keys into the ignition.

-Elsewhere-

"Oh Mother, you just look absolutely gorgeous!" Sakura beamed as she watched her mother come down the stairs in a light pink sundress with a sweet floral design.

"Oh shush Sakura, this is old and we both know it." Nadeshiko blushed as she came down the stairs.

"Hoy? What's going on here?" Touya asked as he looked from Sakura to his mother.

"Mama's going to meet our neighbor Mr. Takeda!" Sakura replied as she turned to her brother, "They're going to have some nice tea."

"Matchmaking Sakura? You can't even match your own socks and your what? Seventeen, Nearly eighteen years old." Touya mocked as he went into the living area, "Call me when it's safe to go into the kitchen, that is if Kaijou is doing the cooking."

"She's only boiling water Touya." Nadeshiko stated as she began to walk toward the kitchen

"Your point?" Touya quizzed, which was followed by a yelp. Sakura then promptly took her foot off of Touya's foot and went to the kitchen where their mother had gone.

"Sakura, this is a bad idea. I'm too old to go on dates again." Nadeshiko exclaimed as she put a kettle of water on the stove

"Mom, there are people out there your age who have yet to be married. You can do this, I have faith in you!" Sakura promised as she took out a box of assorted pastries and arranged them neatly on plate.

"Oh Sakura.." Nadeshiko sighed as she turned the knob on the stove, watching as the flames arise.

"Mom you sh…" Sakura began then was interrupted by doorbell ring, "I'll get it, you stay here and look pretty!"

-With Syaoran-

Syaoran had parked his car, and entered a fair sized flower shop. He walked around for a minute, then seeing that by the far window there was a chocolate counter. He strode over and looked at the assorted boxes full of chocolates in various shapes. He picked up a menu showing more selections and pondered over a few

"Mommy he make chocolate!" A little girl exclaimed as she grabbed Syaoran's pant-leg and grasped it tightly.

"Naomi Sakura Higurashi!" A woman who resembled the young girl yelled as she pulled the little girl off of Syaoran's leg and exited the store.

"_Sakura?"_ Syaoran repeated in a somewhat dazed tone as he dropped the menu.

-!-

The air smelt of freshly bloomed flowers and the sun shown so bright it blinded the eyes for a moment. When vision was back, a house came into view painted white and at the top was a window. In the window a hair from a person moved out of view it was long, a brown color, and most likely from a girl. The air filled with a sugary sweet voice, and his mouth moved.

_"Sa.." But he stopped and followed a male voice he heard. From behind a corner he listened._

_"..And Mama, she told me that for once she didn't have to try to be happy, because when she is with him it just happens. Mom, I think she might… love him"_

_His heart literally skipped a beat and his eyes turned to those beautiful pink flowers and one flew toward him. Catching the flower in his hand he inhaled the intoxicating scent as he thoughts drifted to how he was going to tell his **first** love that he was leaving her. But he knew she would except it, because he'd be back in three months. He put his hand into his pocket and withdrew a gold ring that had the word 'forever' inscribed on it. It would be the promise ring, the promise that he'd return._

-!-

"Sir you okay? Look, you can't sue me for anything.." A man with gray hair and tired blue eyes asked as he waved his hand in front of Syaoran's face.

Syaoran sat up, finding that he was on the ground. He put a hand to his temple and rubbed it. He shook his head, muttering that he was fine, and stood up. Syaoran then shook his head again, and then left the store empty-handed. He went straight to his car and drove fast to the airport, hoping he would be able to catch Tomoyo. Putting his keys into the ignition he started to back out of the parking lot.

-With Sakura-

"Hello, Mr. Takeda! How have you been?" Sakura greeted with a warm smile as she took his jacket and put it in the closet. She then went to the door and shut it was she spun a old ring around her finger.

"I'm fine, thank you." Fujikura replied as he took off his shoes in the entryway.

"Alright, this way to the kitchen." Sakura directed as she made a motion then led the way. Her mother was at the counter with her back facing them, she was preparing the tea, "Mom, Mr. Takeda is here!"

"Oh Hello th.." Nadeshiko began as she turned around holding a tray with empty teacups on it. Her emerald eyes were wide as she looked at Mr. Takeda, her hands trembled and after a moment she dropped the tray with the cups shattering to pieces on the floor.

"Mom what in the world?" Sakura exclaimed as she watched the cups fall. She then turned around to Mr. Takeda, "I'm sorry she's not usually this.." But then she stopped herself as she looked at Mr. Takeda's face. His brown eyes showed longing, sadness, and happiness all at once.

"What's going on?" Touya asked as he came out of the living room. But he too stopped in path and stared with his mouth hanging wide open.

"Somebody wanna explain to me why everyone's staring?" Sakura suggested as she stood looking at everyone else.

"Fujitaka? My, Fujitaka!" Nadeshiko cried as she stood there with clear tears spilling from her eyes..

-With Syaoran-

Syaoran had arrived at the airport in a rush, he was able to slip through the security by showing them his Li-Clan ID( Obviously, his family is VERY influential.). He arrived at the terminal Tomoyo should have been at, but he found the plane had just boarded. Running a frustrated hand through his hair, he walked over to the window to watch the plane take off when he noticed the plane wasn't one of those normal companies, in fact it didn't say what airline it was.

"Excuse me miss, what airline is that plane part of? And where is it going?" Syaoran asked a worker

"That's some rich person's plane riding all alone to Hong Kong." The worker answered in a nasally voice

"Why would Tomoyo be going to Hong Kong?" Syaoran quizzed

-END-

I'm tired.


	7. It's a Miracle!

Scattered Memories 

Chp6: It's a Miracle!

Bah, my bad guys. I have been uber busy lately, and have had zero time to update. But, I finally am updating so rejoice! Anyways, thanks again to them reviewers who have been doing so consistently and those of you who review when it is good for you, It's greatly appreciated and makes my job worth while! And please forgive me for being so ridiculously late on this update.

"..." Taking

'...' Thinking

(...) My add ins

-...- Location

-With Tomoyo-

"Elders, I have been doing my job as you all have requested I do. But, it appears he cannot be helped. He has become distant.. and impossible to handle or keep under control." Tomoyo exclaimed as she stood in front of a panel of the Li elders.

"Tomoyo, you were over-qualified to be sure Young master Li retained no knowledge of his past lover, by seeing that you kept him satisfied." An elder replied with a stern face.

"Elders, it is not my fault, I promise you that. I have tried to my utmost ability, but I cannot help what he dreams!" Tomoyo argued

"Tomoyo, it was you who two years ago said you could handle Syaoran. By telling us this you are taking back all you had said before. You have turned into a failure." Another elder scoffed

"Tomoyo, are you saying that we as the heads of this clan made an error? Are you suggesting that we are responsible for Young Master Li having these 'dreams' you speak of." A third elder interrogated, "If you had done your job properly, he could have had these dreams and not care because he was so in love with you! You have failed us to the highest extent."

"Elders! There was nothing I cou…" Tomoyo began

"Shush all of you! It is in our own right that Tomoyo should be punished for her failure. I know my son is a strong boy, and you all do as well. But let's be honest here, did you all think my son could be tamed by simply erasing his memories and replacing all of them with this worthless girl!? I warned you it could not work and yet you did not listen to me, now we all have hell to pay. Once he recalls this girl, he recalls every single thing and then he will be as fierce as ever and he won't rest until he's with her. I advised you all to accept the girl, but no, you had your own 'plans'. Well how did they workout for you? I suggest we dig into this girl's family and find out if she is truly unworthy of our clan." Yelan scolded the whole room; her eyes alit with anger.

"Grand Mistress Li, How were we to know your son was so strong? Young Master Li was so wrapped up in that girl, we could hardly tell of any power in him. Can you blame us?" The first elder began

"Yes, I can! I warned you! And in erasing his memories of that girl, he forgot what power he holds. Now he sits and lives idle, wasting our clan's hard earned money and works. I am ashamed of him, of you Elders for your ignorance, and of you Tomoyo for thinking my son was 'tamable'. You're all shameless and now go repair your mistake! I will not clean this up for any of you!" Yelan yelled with an annoyed face, "Syaoran's lover.. she was a nice, simple girl. Perhaps of no 'honorable' clan, but I don't think an actor like Tomoyo could capture.. love Syaoran the same way."

"Do not put all this blame on me, Grand Mistress Li!" Tomoyo called out, with pleading eyes.

"Did you not volunteer for this job Tomoyo? Take up your damned responsibilities." Yelan spat as she turned and left the room.

"What treachery do we have left?" A different elder mumbled

"How could you possibly think of more treachery at a time like this? After what Grand Mistress Yelan has said?" Tomoyo quizzed

"What makes you think you have the authority to speak?! You are banned to the House of Sun in the isles of Japan, to a room of exile until we decide further." The same member shouted waving his arms at her

"You cannot punish me! You cannot punish me as if I am one of your clan! You know I am not!" Tomoyo screeched as two maids appeared and began pulled her out of the room.

"Read what you sign more carefully Tomoyo, your contract clearly states that we may treat you as we find suitable." The third member laughed as he watched Tomoyo get dragged out of the room.

-With Sakura's family-

"Anyone care to explain what just happened here?" Sakura asked as she stared at Fujikura and her mother embracing

"Sakura, I think that's our father.. Fujitaka." Touya replied, unsure of his words.

"I suppose… I do have a bit of explaining to do.." Fujitaka stated after a few minutes, as he wiped away Nadeshiko's tears.

"You have a few years worth of explaining to do." Nadeshiko corrected as she wiped the rest of her tears away.

"You knew my clan very well Nadeshiko, they did not approve of our union; moreover that I didn't invite them to it. I believe Sakura was only in your belly at the time and Touya a few years old… It had been a very long time since I had visited my clan, so I decided a visit was in order. So I left to visit… and when I was there a few days later I got into an actual car accident. I was in a coma for nearly 3 months, but right after the accident my heart wasn't beating which was when my mother called you Nadeshiko. I believe a few minutes later I revived a heartbeat. To put it in the simplest way possible to understand… About 3 months after the accident I woke up not knowing who I was, this actually pleased my family in the sense that I had finally forgotten about you. But soon enough I remembered everything… but by that time a whole year had passed and I was too ashamed to face any of you. After the accident my face needed some work, which is why I look different than I do now… But I moved back here as soon as I was well, in hopes that I could gain the courage to tell you but it never.. I was never able to put everything into words… I-I'm so sorry Nadeshiko, Touya, Sakura. I am so sorry I did this to all of you." Fujitaka explained as he hugged Nadeshiko with tears streaming down his face.

"It's just such a fairy tale like thing to have happened. I can't believe your back." Nadeshiko weeped as she hugged him tighter, "I'm scared to let go, I'm scared you'll disappear from me again."

"I'm not going anywhere.. never again. I'm nothing without you." Fujitaka smiled through his tears as he looked down at his wife with such happiness in his eyes, it could never be described. He then slowly lower his head and gave her a sweet peck on the lips, then gazed back into her beautiful warm emerald eyes.

As the couple embraced, their children looked on from the distant part of the hallway with light smiles on their faces. They gave each other a look and decided to give their parents the long earned privacy they deserved. Together, the children walked out into the backyard where they sat together watching the sunset.

"Mom's living a real-life fairytale." Touya commented as he leaned back a bit thinking about his mother's happiness.

"I know… I'm almost jealous." Sakura replied with a sullen look as she watched the yellow-pink sky.

"Sakura." Touya began as he turned to his little sister. He place his hand on her shoulder and squeezed it reassuringly, "Look, do you love this guy? Still, after all of these years?"

"I do. I love him more and more each day I don't see him. I'm scared that if I don't see him soon I'll go insane. Touya, he's all I think about I miss him so much." Sakura answered with earnestness.

"How willing are you to wait for this man?" Touya pressed on as he looked hard onto his little sister with concern and seriousness in his eyes.

"Forever. Until the day I die. We promised each other our hearts, I cannot give up on him just because he's not around." Sakura said with a deep compassion evident in her voice, "If a miracle can happen for Mom, then one will happen for me too."

"Then it'll happen, you deserve someone who loves you the way you love him." Touya smiled as he patted Sakura gently on the head.

-Airport-

_"…Arrival of flight 5623 to Hong Kong…"_

Syaoran stepped out of the gate in the same clothes he had been wearing the entire day. He then began to look around for an information desk so that he could ask about Tomoyo's flight here. After a few minutes of weaving through the large crowds, he finally managed to find one and immediately pushed himself to the front of the line.

"I need information!" Syaoran exclaimed as he caught his breath infront of the attendant.

"Well obviously sir but, you do realize there was a long line you just cut." The attendant, who wore a name card with the name Suzuki written on it, replied as she looked at Syaoran with a slight blush at his forwardness.

"I'm of the Li-clan, they don't matter right now. I need information, did a private flight from Tokyo Japan arrive here a few hours ago?" Syaoran demanded as he thrust his Li clan I.D. in Suzuki's face.

"Uhm," Suzuki began as she shoved Syaoran's hand out of her face and began searching her computer, "Yes, a private plane.. the most recent one arriving here from that area was a plane owned by the Li-clan."

"What!?" Syaoran shouted in disbelief, "Then I need a cab."

"Alright.." Suzuki sighed as she turned to a side and began to dial a phone number, as it rang she returned to the computer noticing an update, "It would seem that the plane you are hunting is scheduled for a flight to Japan in two days, but not for Tokyo for this small island of Toemeada. Mainly a beach place, it's a very nice vacation spot."

"Just get me the cab for now." Syaoran insisted as he drummed his fingers on the counter.

"Alright, it'll be waiting for you downstairs infront of terminal B-4." Suzuki stated, then Syaoran immediately ran toward the nearest stairs.

Once downstairs, Syaoran pushed his way into the first available cab in the area. He practically threw himself into it, and demanded the cab driver take him to the Li clan mansion. The frightened cab driver quickly obliged as he started up the car and began driving off. After a few minutes of claming himself down, Syaoran buckled his seatbelt and took out the only thing he brought with him besides his wallet—his cell phone of course.

"Eriol?" Syaoran began the conversation as he watched the images move outside of the car.

"Syaoran? Where are you? I stopped by your house for the first time ever, and of course no one is home but some maids who don't know where you went." Eriol quizzed in a curious voice.

"I'm in China, on my way to the Clan's place." Syaoran answered calmly.

"Why on earth are you there?! I thought you hated visiting them." Eriol questioned highly confused

"I'm tracking down Tomoyo, she took a plane to Hong Kong and when I asked information about it they said it was a Li clan plane. So I figured I'd go straight to the source." Syaoran explained

"Why would Tomoyo go there?" Eriol pondered

"I have no idea but I'm on my way over there."

"I'll be there soon, I'm booking my flight right now."

"Eriol, you don't have to come check up on me."

"But how else will I keep up on the little drama going on in my little cousin's life?!"

"I hate you, you know that right?"

"I'm kidding, but I figure if the clan starts anything you won't have to deal with them full blow. I'll distract them for you so you can find the girl of yours."

"Thanks Eriol, you're really a good guy once you stop acting like a freak."

"Thank you for the compliment..? Anyways, just introduce me to this girl of yours, I'm curious about what she's like."

"Alright, Alright. I'll see you later tonight?"

"Yeah, bye."

-end-

I'll update next week then again in two weeks (2 week vacation sorrrry) The more you guys review the sooner I'll update, SWEAR TO GOD. I'm already starting the next chapter! Plus I FINALLY figured out how this baby will end! Which is pretty damn amazing.


	8. Answers?

Scattered Memories 

Chp7: Answers?

Are you guys done being mad at me for not updating? Well, look I'm updating again! So be proud of me!!! I finally have everything figured out, and I'm working on throwing a few twists in here to mess with everyone's mind. And it's hard work considering how everyone says what I'm thinking to do in their reviews. I must fool all of you; it's really my goal. And also, I'd appreciate it if you guys would go to my profile and pick out what story I should start writing since this one is heading toward its end. Majority rules, so be sure to review with your choice!

"..." Taking

'...' Thinking

(...) My add ins

-...- Location

-With Syaoran, in the Li Mansion-

Syaoran forced open the doors to the mansion, pushing past the various maids and butlers. In minutes he arrived in front of the clan Elder's gathering hall. He stood infront of it, reflecting on his past when he would be summoned to the Hall with eyes full of fear and worry. He shook his head in attempt to rid his mind of those horrid memories, but couldn't help but feel he was forgetting something. Feeling a little light headed, he sat in a near by ornate chair where he recalled waiting for the clan to allow him to enter. Yet the chair seemed to remind him of something he couldn't quite put his finger on.

_"Hold him still! The process won't work if he continues to fight us!"_

Syaoran placed his fingers on his temples and massaged his head. Why were so many random memories coming back to him? More over how come he couldn't recall any of them happening? Syaoran's eye brows furrowed on his forehead as he stared at the floor deep in thought.

_"… you mean everything to me! So just never forget me, you're my first love!"_

"Xiao Lang!" A girl shrieked as she ran down the hallway with her long raven hair trailing behind her. She was clearly excited to see Syaoran, considering the numerous amounts of maids she pushed out of the way to reach him.

-Elsewhere-

Sakura went up to her room after saying goodnight to her parents and her older brother. She took off her white dress and tossed it into the laundry basket. She then put on a white tank top and striped white and cream boxer shorts. Sakura sat on the chair by the window and stared outside at the garden below her. She reminisced on how she and Syaoran would enjoy the scenery in each other's company.

She glanced over to a wooden bench under the biggest cherry blossom tree in the whole property. Sakura remembered how that was the last place they actually met. It was the place he gave her the promise ring she wore around her neck on a gold chain.

-Memory-

_"Sakura, the clan.. they demand my return to Hong Kong." Syaoran informed as her faced her with her hand in his. His amber eyes were filled with sadness and regret, "I wish I could stay here with you, believe me, but I can't go against the elders of my clan."_

_"I… I'm just worried for us Syaoran. I'm fifteen years old and your eighteen, they probably don't respect that we have a serious relationship going on here." Sakura replied with tear filled eyes, "It's that you mean everything to me! So just never forget me, you're my first love! I don't know what I'd do without you."_

_"Sakura, nothing in the world could keep me away from you any longer then I'd have to be." Syaoran promised as he withdrew one hand and put it in his pocket. He then took it out and held it up to show it to Sakura. "This ring represents us. We're going to be together forever, which is why it has the word 'forever' inscribed in it. This isn't an engagement ring or anything, but take it as a promise that there will be one day. And also take it as a promise that I'll be back in three months for you."_

_"Oh my goodness.." Sakura exclaimed as he placed the ring onto a gold chain and put it around Sakura's neck, "Syaoran, this is the sweetest thing you've ever done for me. But, you really didn't have to.. as long as you come back I'm going to be happy. I've never been crazy over anything, but I'm crazy in love with you."_

_"And so am I with you." Syaoran smiled as the two drew closer and kissed passionately. After a few minutes they drew apart and looked into each others eyes. Sakura leaned against him as Syaoran place his arms around her._

_"But you'll call right?" Sakura asked as she watched the flowers sway in the gentle breeze._

_"I doubt I'll have a chance to. I'd want to but they don't usually allow me access to a phone. In any case, even if you called chances are they wouldn't let me get the call anyway. The clan.. They're just very protective of those of us in the main branch." Syaoran answered as he squeezed her tighter._

_"When are you leaving?" Sakura quizzed as her eyes started to tear a bit._

_"Tomorrow, but you'll be in school so I figured It would be best if I said goodbye to you now." Syaoran replied as he let her go and she sat up straight, looking him in the eyes with crystal tears spilling from her own emerald eyes._

_"I'm going to miss you so much." Sakura cried as she threw her arms around him and began crying against his chest._

_"Let's just pretend this night won't end." Syaoran whispered as he rubbed Sakura's back in attempt to comfort her._

_The two spent the whole night there, in each other's arms until Sakura fell asleep. Once she did, Syaoran picked her up and brought her inside her house where Touya, who was struggling not to attack Syaoran, led him to her room. Syaoran laid her down on the bed and kissed her lightly on the forehead._

-end-

Sakura wiped the tears from her face as she remembered the next day. She was going home from school and she saw the gates on Syaoran's house locked. Her heart was swollen with unexpressed love for Syaoran. She had been faithful to him for nearly three years, and she knew that someday her patience would be paid off.

"Until then." Sakura muttered as she braided her long auburn brown hair. She looked into her vanity mirror, and shrugged a bit feeling incomplete. She took off the necklace and placed it on the vanity table. She then turned around and went over to her bed where she laid down.

- With Syaoran-

"Meiling… will you please come down. Look how many maids you hit." Syaoran stated as Meiling hugged him.

(I bet some of you guys thought that was going to be Tomoyo, but the smart ones would have realized that Tomoyo doesn't call Syaoran by his Chinese name. Well it's fun to play with your minds.)

"Xiao Lang, what are you doing here?! I can't believe you came here on your own free will." Meiling commented with her ruby eyes showing her excitement.

"I'm here to talk with the clan elders. I want to find out what the jet was doing picking up my girlfriend." Syaoran replied as he pulled Meiling off of him.

"Tomoyo was here?" Meiling repeated with stunned eyes. She knew that Syaoran's memories were erased and that Tomoyo was hired to 'keep him occupied' while the clan searched for a suitable wife. But she knew nothing about Tomoyo being called here.

"Yeah, she got on a plane to Hong Kong and it was a Li Clan jet." Syaoran assured as he walked back up to the doors.

"Xiao Lang, the clan elders aren't in there anymore. It's 10:03 p.m. they've adjourned for the day." Meiling informed as she pulled him back, "They're old people, they need as much rest as they can get."

"If that stupid taxi driver knew where he was going I could have been here two hours ago!" Syaoran huffed as he sat back down in the chair across from the doorway.

"Come on, I'll take you to your room. Just go down first thing in the morning and demand your answers." Meiling reasoned as she grabbed him and began walking passed the entrance hall.

"Hey!" A voice yelled from the entrance hall. A man with blue-black hair ran passed the butler, who opened the front door, and to the two cousins.

"Eriol?! You're here too!?" Meiling squealed as she hugged him tightly.

"Amazing, you're able to find a taxi driver to get you here immediately, yet I get stuck with an idiot who takes two hours to drive me here." Syaoran sighed as he waved to his cousin while Meiling was still attached to him.

"I just directed the driver how to get here." Eriol explained as he pulled Meiling off of him.

"So anyways, why are you guys here? It's not everyday my favorite cousins come here, especially since I know both of you have a rough relationship with the Elders." Meiling wondered as she looked at her two cousins.

You see, Syaoran is not the only one with a rough past involving the elders. Eriol's mother is Syaoran's father's sister, making them both off spring of the main branch of the clan. While Eriol's mother was younger, she had Eriol before Syaoran was born. For years it was a competition between Eriol and Syaoran over whom should become the heir to the Li Clan. It was decided after twelve years of competition between the two that Syaoran was the rightful heir due to him being born to the former male leader of the clan. Despite being put against each other, they ended up becoming the great friends that they are today.

"Erm.. let's go to my room, I don't want to discuss this for the maids to gossip about later." Syaoran answered a bit nervously. To this, Meiling hurriedly led the group to Syaoran's room for him to explain. Once in, everyone sat down awaiting an explanation from Syaoran. "Alright, you both know about my girlfriend Tomoyo, right?"

Both Meiling and Eriol nodded uneasily, since they both knew that she was only hired to be his girlfriend by the clan.

"Well, for some reason she left on a plane for Hong Kong. The strange part is that the plane was a Li Clan plane. Now why would Tomoyo be on a Li Clan plane to Hong Kong?" Syaoran informed with his eyes full of concern.

"You got me, I didn't even think that you introduced the clan to her." Eriol replied as he averted his gaze to the floor, not wanting to look Syaoran in the eyes.

"Well, you'll definitely have to bring that up to the clan tomorrow morning!" Meiling stated not wanting to hear the subject for very long, "I've had a tiring day, so I'll be off to bed."

"Yeah airplane rides make me tired, so I'll be going to bed too. Good luck with the clan tomorrow." Eriol said just wanting to leave the room

"Alright, Good night guys." Syaoran waved as he walked over to his bed not suspecting anything.

"Meiling, I'm going to investigate this. I'll call you tomorrow morning." Eriol stated in a serious tone as he walked toward the stairs.

"What are you going to do Eriol? Are you leaving?" Meiling quizzed as she grabbed his arm

"If I have to I will leave. I'm going to gather information and investigate just who this Tomoyo chick is." Eriol sighed as he looked down at his younger cousin.

"You really care about Syaoran don't you?" Meiling commented as she realized just how dedicated Eriol was to helping out Syaoran

"He's like my brother, Meiling, you know that." Eriol reminded as he began to go down the stairs, "He doesn't deserve this Meiling, nobody deserves this. Now go to sleep."

-Next Morning, with Sakura-

"So Sakura, your father and I were thinking of having a renewal of our vows." Nadeshiko said as she finished up her bowl of cereal.

"That's cute Mom, where were you guys thinking of having it?" Sakura wondered as she took a bite of toast.

"Mm.. I was thinking something simple in the backyard…" Nadeshiko answered as she stood up, taking her dishes to the sink.

"Mom, you have to do something huge! This is a big deal Mom!" Sakura exclaimed, "Actually, I don't even want you to worry about it. I'm going to plan it, I know this mansion that rents out their huge ballroom. It's where Chiharu and Takashi had their engagement party."

"Oh Sakura it isn't necessary." Nadeshiko blushed as she began washing the dishes in the sink.

"Of course it is Mom, I'll start right now." Sakura insisted as she finished her toast and placed her dishes next to her mother. She gave her a quick peck on the cheek, "I'll send you the bill."

"Sakura-" Nadeshiko began, but stopped as she watched Sakura skip out the door. "Oh well…"

Sakura opened her car door and sat in the driver's seat. She took her keys and put the keys in the ignition then adjusted the mirrors, mentally noting that her white tube top dress was very pretty with the long gold chain with the ring around it. Shaking her head she backed out the driveway and drove off for a half an hour to the shore of the island. Sakura pulled up to the large mansion, and walked up to the front door of the beautiful white house. She brushed off her dress, and then rang the doorbell and awaited a reply.

"Hello Ma'am, may I help you?" A butler asked politely holding the door open.

"Yes, I was wondering if it was possible to rent out your ballroom here." Sakura pondered, "My friends had a party here and I thought it would be a lovely place to hold a party for my parents."

"You'll have to speak with the Mistress of the house, although I'm sure it shall be no problem." The butler replied as he opened the door and motioned Sakura in.

"Who's here Jeeves?" a young woman asked, "Is it the rest of my luggage?"

"No Miss, those haven't arrived yet. But this young woman was wondering if she could rent out the main ballroom." Jeeves answered as he motioned toward Sakura.

"Oh?" The woman began as she ran down the stairs with her raven hair flowing behind her. "I'm Tomoyo Daidouji, what's your name?"

-With Eriol-

"Come on Meiling answer your phone already." Eriol urged to himself as he held his phone, calling Meiling for the third time.

"Whaa… What?" Meiling answered sleepily.

"Meiling! Tomoyo is back in Japan, I don't have time to explain but I'm chasing this girl down. Don't tell Syaoran, let him speak with the clan first. I'm leaving for Toemeada Island right now." Eriol informed quickly

"You're at the airport right now?" Meiling shrieked in surprise

"Actually I'm boarding the plane right now." Eriol corrected, "Look, I'll be back soon Meiling. Do me a favor and look up Wei's phone number as well. I suspect that he might have played a hand in this."

"Alright, I will. Anything else I can do?" Meiling asked with concern

"Don't let Syaoran look for Tomoyo, if I'm there and he gets there it would just be bad." Eriol added, "I've got to go, keep in touch."

"Oh god." Meiling shouted as she banged her head against her pillows on her bed.

-end-

Whew! I'm tired. So yes review, and don't forget to check out my profile and tell me which story you want me to get started on next. If no one votes, then I guess I won't have be posting anymore stories…


End file.
